Sugary From The Future
by LiviaaLynnx3
Summary: Sugar Lopez-Pierce and Rory Hummel-Anderson decide to go back to when their parents were in high school so that they can figure out what is causing them to fight all the time now. Will their plan work or not? *ON HIATUS.*
1. We Need To Save Our Parents

**So I'm obsessed with the whole Sugar and Rory from the future as Brittana and Klaine's children. So I decided to write it. I haven't really seen any like this yet, them actually going back in time, so here's my take on it. It probably isn't all that good, but yeah. Here goes nothing. (:**

...

Sugar Lopez-Pierce was passing back in forth in her bedroom. She was waiting for her bestfriend, Rory Hummel-Anderson, to get here. She has been listening to her moms fighting for about an hour now. She hated when they fought. She was always afraid that they'd split, and she really didn't want that.

It was about 20 minutes since she texted Rory asking him to come over. He lived like 5 minutes down the road and shouldn't be taking this long. Maybe his dads were fighting again too. They don't know what has caused their parents to be fighting this much lately, but they were both very worried.

Sugar heads to the top of the stairs to listen more closely.

"What about what happened our senior year in high school? Did you think I could just forget about that? No. I've tried and tried to forget about it but I can't. And now it's like it happening all over again. If you don't really love me, say so! Go on, before I go all Lima Heights!" That was definitely her mom Santana. She was raised in the Lima Heights, which is how she got her attitude.

"How can you think I don't love you? Of course I love you! And what happened back then was stupid, it was high school San."

Judging from what Santana said next, Brittany must have tried to grab Santana's hand or something. "Don't. Don't touch me." Just then there was a knock on the door. Sugar knew exactly who it was. "She's upstairs Rory."

Rory started walking up the stairs, seeing Sugar sitting at the top, upset over what she just heard. Rory knew exactly what was wrong but didn't say anything just yet. They went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Rory finally spoke up. "They were fighting again, huh?"

"Yeah. I think I know what's wrong. Well it's pretty vague, but still. Momma Tana said something about high school, and momma Britt not loving her."

"So whatever this is, started in high school?"

"That's what it seems like."

"Well I think it's the same with my dads. Papa Kurt had mentioned something about some guy. I think it's that guy I said that I saw my daddy Blaine talking to, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Y-You don't think he cheated, do you?"

"I don't know. But I just hate them fighting like this. I don't want them to split up."

"Sam here. I wish there was something we could do."

"Yeah, if only we could like, go back in time and figure it out." Rory wasn't being serious, just joking around.

"You know what, I bet we could."

"Hey, I was just joking."

"I know, but we probably could. I know exactly who can help us." She smiles at him.

"No. I know who you're thinking about. No. Sugar, he's creepy."

"Oh come on. Who else do you know that's working on a time machine?"

Rory pauses for a second. It was an idea. Neither of them want their parent's to split up. "Yeah. Ok. I-I guess we could do that. But like how would this work. I mean I'm sure our parents will notice us being gone. And what about when we get to the past, where do we go?"

"I'm not sure. We'd need to figure those things out. But are we gonna do this?"

Rory thinks about this for a second. He looks up at his bestfriend. He could tell she really wanted to do this, for her moms. He wanted the same things for his dads. Both couples were so in love and they hated them fighting. "Yeah. Let's do this."

"Yay!" She practically jumps off the bed. "So now we go see him."

"Yup, now we go." They get up and leave her room. Her moms are still fighting downstairs.

"Hey moms." They stop yelling and turn to Sugar.

Santana saw the look on Sugar's face. She knew she heard her and Britt fighting and hated seeing her daughter upset. "Honey I'm sorry." She walks over to her and hugs her.

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to tell you guys that me and Rory are gonna go out for a bit."

"Ok sweetie, have fun." She gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Sugar walks over to Britt who does the same.

Her and Rory head out the door and as soon as she closes it, she can hear the, start to fight again. She sighs. "I hope this works."


	2. Are We Really Gonna Do This?

It had taken Sugar and Rory about a half hour to walk where they wanted to go. They don't go right into the house that they stopped in front of. Rory still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He heard the stories, this guy was supposed to be beyond crazy, not to mention creepy. He expresses his doubt.

"Sugar, I don't know. I mean I've heard the stories."

"Oh come on Rory, They're just stories. Now, do you want to help our parent's or not?"

Rory sighs. Of course he wanted to help his dads. He knew they belonged together. "Yeah, I do."

"Alright then. Let's go."

They head up to the front door of the house. Sugar knows the stories Rory talked about. He's supposed to be some crazy creepy scientist. She stood there for a few more seconds before knocking. It was a couple minutes before the guy came to the door.

"May I help you?"

They just stood there for a few seconds before Sugar spoke up. "Uhm, y-yes. Actually. W-We need to-to ask you s-something."

The guy just glared at them for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Come in." He opened the door and the two kids stepped inside.

His house wasn't as creepy as Rory thought it would be. In fact, it just looked like a normal house. They went into his living room and sat down on the couch. He sat in the chair across from them.

"So what is it you kids want huh? I don't get to many visitors."

Sugar and Rory look at each other and then back to him. Sugar basically does all the talking. "W-Well. I mean we've heard-"

He interrupts her. "Look, I know the stories about me that go around. I know people think I'm crazy. So just come out with it, huh."

"I-I." She pauses for a few seconds looking at Rory. "Look, sir, I don't- we don't think you're crazy. We'd actually really like your help."

"With what?"

"W-Well, I was going to say before, that we've heard you've built-"

"A time machine, yes."

"Y-Yeah. And well."

"You want to use it." He smiled.

"Well, yes. You see, my moms and his dads are fighting a lot lately and they keep bringing up high school."

Rory spoke up the first time since they've been there. "Yeah and we just want to figure out what happened back then. A-And hopefully fix it."

The scientist sat there for a moment. "So you want to go back to when you're parents were in high school?"

Sugar spoke this time "Y-Yes. We're just afraid that they're gonna split up. And neither of us want that."

"Well, I think I can manage that. What year would you be heading back to?"

"Well they said it was their senior year."

Rory spoke again. "Well, it was Papa Kurt's senior year." He turned to Sugar. "Papa Blaine was a junior."

"Right." Sugar turns back to the scientist. "I think it was 2011."

"I can manage that. Now, when would you like to do this?"

Rory and Sugar look at each other. Sugar does the talking. "Uhm, well we'd need to figure out what to tell our parents. And we're not really sure what to do once we get there. Like where to stay a-and stuff."

"Alright, well why don't you kids go home and think about all that and come back when you're ready."

"O-Ok." They get up off the couch and leave the house.

Rory speaks up as they start the walk home. "Are we really gonna go through with this?"

"Well I am. I mean, if you're seriously having doubts about this, then you don't have to come with me."

"No, I'm coming with you. You're not going alone."

They smile at each other and head back to Sugar's house. She hopes her moms are done fighting by now. Rory hopes the same about his dads.


	3. Fake Schools, Parents & Exchange Student

Sugar and Rory thought about their plan the whole walk home. They had to come up with something, especially since they didn't know how long they'd be gone. They knew they'd probably end up missing school. Sugar wanted to go back for their parent's whole school year. It was the only way that they could really find out what was going on. They went back to Rory's house instead of Sugar's. When they got there, Sugar guess that his dads must have stopped fighting since the house was silent.

Rory let his dads know he was home and then he and Sugar went up to his room. They sat down on the bed.

"Ok. Sugar, we need a plan. How are we gonna pull this off?"

"I don't know. We just need an excuse to be gone. I mean, we'd want to be there for their whole school year, right? Just to make sure we know what happened."

"Yeah, that makes sense. But I don't know if we'd be able to pull this off. It's not like we can tell our parents were gonna go do some time travel."

"I know. We just need a good plan. What's something they'd buy?" They sat there thinking for a few minutes. Sugar got an idea. "Oh, I think I got it!"

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"Well we could say that we want to go to some private school, one where you have to live there. That way we'll have excuses not to be home and they won't notice.

"Are we really gonna have them pay for private school?"

"No. We can just say that we applied for a scholar ship and we got it. They won't have to pay a dime."

"Ok. But what school?

"Well I'll say I'm going to Constance Billard. And you can say you're going to St. Judes."

"Ok. But wait, I mean won't they get a little suspicious. Won't they like want to see some sort of letter or something?"

"Oh I can get those." She pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll see." A few seconds later the person answered and she put the phone on speaker. "Hey Sherman."

"Uhm, hey Sugar. W-What's going on?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well me and Rory need to-" She's interrupted by Rory who whispers to her.

"Are you really gonna involve him?"

She puts her hand over the receiver. "Yes. If we're going to get those letters, we need him." She takes her hand off and starts talking to Sherman again. "Sorry. Anyway I was saying that me and Rory need to, take a little trip somewhere for a while and well, our parents can't know and we need to find a way to be out of the house for the whole school year and well, we may need a couple letters from private schools."

"What schools?"

"Constance Billard and St. Judes."

"Alright. What exactly are these letters gonna say?" Sugar was about to speak when Sherman started speaking again. "You know what, why don't you guys just come on over and we'll talk more about em then?"

"So you'll do it then?"

"Yeah. No problem. Just come on over. It'll be easier than talking over the phone."

"Uhm, ok. Well when would you want us to come over?"

"Well you'd want these before the school year starts, so soon. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tomorrow sounds great."

"Ok. See you then."

"Yep, see you." She hangs up the phone. "So, we got that part figured out."

"Great. Now what do we do once we get there? I mean we can't go up to them and be all 'Hey we're your future children. Mind if we crash at your house?' That'd be a little awkward."

Sugar laughs. "Yeah, no. We can't do that. Well, maybe we could like get a hotel or something?"

"A hotel? You really think they're gonna let two 15 year olds rent a hotel room?"

"You're right. Ok, well what then? We'd need someone to act as our parents."

"So we'd say we were sibling when we got there?" Rory secretly had a crush Sugar, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship so he kept it a secret, hoping he'd get over it. What he didn't know was that Sugar also had a crush on him.

"Well, I mean. N-No."

"Ok. Well then who could be our parent's?"

Sugar thinks for a moment. "Well I think I got a good idea. You know Mr. Motta?"

"Y-Yeah. He's like a millionaire."

"Well what do you think about 'Sugar Motta'" She says with a smile.

"He'd be your dad?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're pretty close. I talk to him about a lot of stuff." Mr. Motta was good friends with her moms.

"Ok. But then what about me?"

"Well you can do a pretty good Irish accent."

"Yeah?"

"Well maybe you could be like an Irish exchange student. Rory-" She pauses and just looks at Rory for a few seconds, tilting her head to the side thinking of a good last name.

"Sugar, what are you doing?"

"Thinking of a last name for you Irish boy." They both laughed and she continues looking at him for a few seconds longer and then it hits her. "Flanagan! Your name will be Rory Flanagan."

"Rory Flanagan?" He thinks about it for a few seconds. "Yeah. Yeah I like it." He smiles.

"Ok then it's settled. Sugar Motta and Rory Flanagan."

"Sounds good. Well then maybe you should talk to Mr. Motta. What if he doesn't want to come with us and help?"

"He's really good friends with my mom's Rory. I'm sure he wouldn't want them to split up."

"Right. Wait, he comes over a lot, your mom's will notice."

"I can fix that. He can just tell them he's going away on business."

"Wow, you're good."

Sugar smiles proudly. "I know." She looks at the clock to check the time. It's getting pretty late and she should probably go home soon.

Sure enough a few seconds later Rory's dad Blaine comes in. "Hey guys. Sugar it's getting pretty late I think it's time to go home."

"Yeah, I was just about to leave." She grabs her phone off Rory's bed. "Bye Rory." She hugs him and heads out the door and says "Bye Mr. Anderson." as she walks past Blaine. Kurt's walking up the stairs as Sugar's heading down she says bye to him and walks out the door.

She really did hope this plan was going to work, and that they could pull it off.

**Yes, I used the school names from Gossip Girl. But they are kinda diffrent with the fact that they're like a boarding school. (:**


	4. Help From Sherman

**Wow, it took me forever to write this! I'm sorry. I'll try not to take as long next time (:**

...

Sugar got up around 8:30. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Rory.

_**Hey Rory. I just got up. I'm gonna go shower and get ready. So just text me or call me when you're on your way over here (:**_

She took her shower and got ready. Rory still hadn't texted her back yet, so she decided to call him. He didn't answer the first time, so she tried again. He finally answered after the 4th ring the third time.

"_Hello?"_

She could tell she had woken him up. "Hey sleepyhead."

"_Hi Sugar."_

"Well I guess you didn't get my text then since you just woke up."

"_No. Sorry._

"It's fine. Just get up and get dressed. We gotta go see Sherman."

"_I am up! And I wish we didn't have to involve him."_

"We need those letters Rory. It's the only way we can pull this off."

"_I know. I just, don't like him. And I know he doesn't like me."_

"Oh come on Rory! He doesn't hate you! Now, just go get dressed and get your but over here so we can just go get the letters done."

"_Alright fine."_

"See you in a bit." She hangs up.

* * *

><p>After Rory hangs up with Sugar, he goes and takes his shower and then gets dressed. It's almost 10 when Rory's ready to go.<p>

_**Hey Sugar. I'm all ready. On my way.**_

He sends her the text and he's out the door. His dads are in the kitchen when he gets downstairs. He yells to them before going out the door. "Hey dads, I'm going to Sugar's! Not sure when I'll be home!"

"Not too late son!" He hears his dad Blaine yell.

"I promise!" and with that he's out the door. It doesn't take him long to get to Sugar's house, she only lives 15 minutes away.

He only has to knock once before Sugar's opening the door and rushing outside. "Hi! Ok, let's get going. My mom's started fighting again already. We really need to fix this. How was your dad's this morning?"

"They were just sitting in the kitchen. They weren't fighting, but then they weren't even like talking at all, or looking at each other. I hate this."

"Well, that's why we're doing this. So let's go."

* * *

><p>Rory still didn't like the fact that they had to involve Sherman. He knew he had like the biggest crush on Sugar and that made Rory sorta jealous. But Sugar's right, they needed his help to pull this off.<p>

Sherman's mother answers the door and tells them Sherman's up in his room. Sugar says thank you and they go up to is room. Sugar knocks on the door. "Hey Sherman, it's Sugar and Rory."

Sherman opens the door and smiles when he sees Sugar. Yeah, Sherman defiantly hated Rory. They walk into Sherman's room and sit down on his bed. "Alright, so you guys need fake acceptance letters to Constance Billard and St. Judes, right?"

Sugar does all the talking. "Yeah. Like one that also say like we don't have to pay any money."

"A scholarship letter?"

"Yeah, that." Sugar laughs at herself.

"Ok. Well those are pretty simple to make, so it shouldn't talk long." Sherman turns to his computer and starts working. Sugar looks over at Rory who she knows would rather have not come here. She gives him an apologetic smile which he returns.

About an hour later, Sherman's already done with both the letters. He prints them and also the envelopes for them. He turns and hands them to Sugar. "Well, there ya go. All set. Now just wait about a couple weeks before you put them in the mailbox. Your parents will never know their fakes."

"Thanks so much! You have no idea how much you helped us." She gets up and gives Sherman a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thanks you!"

"You're welcome Sugar." He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

Sugar says "I owe you!" before her and Rory walk out. Rory's happy to be leaving.

* * *

><p>"It wouldn't have killed you to say thank you, you know." Sugar says to Rory as they're walking home.<p>

"I know."

Sugar just rolls her eyes. "Well, we got everything planned out. But we do have to make sure they won't like call the schools to make sure or anything after they get the letters. And we'd have to come up for some excuse as to why we won't like be home on weekends."

"Well, we got some time for that, right?"

"Yeah, we do. And I do still have to go talk to Mr. Motta. I'm gonna do that tomorrow." They reach Rory's house first. "It's only one o'clock. Wanna go just hang out at the park?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

...

**Hope you liked it!(:**


	5. Off To The Past

**I know I take long breaks between updating, and I apologize. **

**But enjoy (:**

…..

Sugar had everything falling into place. Mr. Motta had agreed to go with the two and pose as her dad, as well as get any paperwork they night need once there. The letters they got from Sherman were in the mail and should come any day now. There is only a few more weeks of Summer and they had to get things moving.

Sugar and Rory were up in Sugar's room. They had been sitting in silence listening to her moms right, yet again, for a few minutes now. Sugar sighed and spoke after another minute.

"I hate this."

"Yeah, but soon we'll be able to figure out why."

"What if it's actually nothing at all, and they just don't love each other anymore?"

"Come on Sug, you know your moms love each other."

"But they just won't stop fighting! And if they still really love each other, they wouldn't fight so much."

Rory sighed. "Look, I know how you feel, but I also know my dads, and your moms, still do love each other."

"I know your right. I just hope we can figure this all out soon."

"Yeah. So when do you think the letters will get here?"

"Soon. I mean we put them in the mail yesterday."

"Are we really gonna be able to pull this off?"

"I sure hope so. Just no matter what happens we can _**not**_ blow our covers."

"Yeah."

They could no longer hear anything coming from downstairs. "Well at least they stopped." Sugar looked over at the clock. "It's late. Pretty sure you should get going."

"Yeah I should. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye. See ya."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye Rory." Sugar smiles.

"Bye Sugar."

* * *

><p>The next morning Rory woke up to his dads fighting. He texted Sugar and asked her to meet him outside his house. When he's done getting dressed, he walks downstairs, loudly so his dads know he's up. They always stop fighting when he's around, which Rory's glad about but he still knows they fight and he hates it.<p>

When he gets downstairs, his dads are in the kitchen sitting at the table, totally avoiding each other.

"Hey dads. Um, I'm gonna go hang out with Sugar for a bit, ok?"

Blaine looked up. "Ok, just don't stay out all day again."

"I won't."

He turned and walked out the door. When he got outside, Sugar was already waiting for him.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"You ok? They were fighting again, weren't they?"

"It's what woke me up."

Sugar frowned a little. She hated seeing Rory upset. She changed to subject. "So, where to? Coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee."

"Come on." Sugar put her arm around his neck and they walked down the steps.

After coffee they decided to go walk to the park. They stayed there for a couple hours, just walking around and playing on the swings, before heading home.

* * *

><p>When Sugar got home she was glad to see that her moms actually seemed to be getting along well. She smiles at the two and walked up to her room.<p>

Sugar was lying on her bed when there was a knock on the door and then Santana walked in.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom, what's up."

"You, um, got something in the mail today." She said holding up a letter.

Sugar smiles and basically jumps off the bed and runs over to her mother. She realizes she may have been just a little over excited and drops the smile. "R-Really, from where."

"Some, uh, private school. Why are getting a letter from a private school anyway?"

"Oh, um, I didn't tell you and mom? I, uh, applied to Constance."

"Why? I thought you liked your school?"

"I-I do, but I don't know. It's a really good school and a couple of my friends are going there this year. And I figured it'd be kinda fun to like live at a school." She shrugs. "Plus, Rory applied to St. Judes, which is like the same school, but the all-boys side. If that makes sense."

"Oh. But are you sure you don't want to stay in public school? And why would you want to live away from home?"

"I just think it'd be fun."

"Are you sure that's all? I feel like there's more than you're telling me."

"No mom, that's all. So, are you gonna give me that letter now? Or at least tell me what it said? I know you opened it already. I've been waiting for this all week."

"Well, you got in."

"So, I can go right?"

"I have to talk to you mother about it."

"Ok." She smiled.

"I'll go talk to her now, ok sweetie?"

"Kay mom."

Santana left and went downstairs. As soon as she was gone Sugar ran back to her bed and grabbed her phone and called Rory.

"_**Hey Sugar."**_

"Hey Rory! So guess what?"

"_**Your letter came?"**_

"Yeah! Yours too? Well, obviously."

"_**Yeah."**_

"So did your dads go for it?"

"_**No sure yet. They're talking about it. Your moms?"**_

"Same. You don't think they'd decide against it, do you?"

"_**I don't think so. I mean, what would we do if they say no?"**_

"I don't know. But I don't think they will."

"_**Yeah. Oh hey, they're calling me down. I'll call you after I talk to them, kay?"**_

"Kay. Bye."

"_**Bye."**_

* * *

><p><em>*Two weeks later*<em>

Now that the last part of the plan fell into place, Sugar was really excited. They had both told their parent that the school didn't allow parents to visit, but they'd come home for breaks.

Rory was lying on Sugar's bed, watching her pack.

"You know, you should be packing yourself. I can handle this."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't feel like packing right now."

"We leave tomorrow you know."

"I know, I'll go pack when you're done. But, help me?"

Sugar rolls her eyes playfully and laughs. "Well ok, fine. If you really need my help."

"Oh I do. I suck at packing."

"I'm almost done here. I just gotta grab a couple more outfits." Sugar walked over to her dresser and pulled out two more shirts, then went over to her closet to grab a skirt and a pair of pants. She walked back over and threw the shirts at Rory. "Fold those please." Rory smiled and did as he was told. Sugar folded the skirt and pants and packed them into the suitcase. She zipped it up once Rory packed the shirts. "Alright lazy boy, let's go get you packed."

"Ok miss bossy."

The two laugh and walk downstairs. Sugar yells to her moms before heading out.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sugar wakes up to her phone ringing.<p>

"Mmmm…hi."

"_**Oh, did I wake you?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Well good. You need to be up."**_

"I know."

"_**Well I just called you to make sure you were up. See ya in a bit."**_

"Alright, bye."

There was a knock on Sugar's door then Brittany entered. "Hey sweetie, you still in bed?"

"Yeah, sorry. I know I said I wouldn't' be out late but Rory really does suck at packing." She laughs.

"Well ok. We're gonna leave soon so get up and get ready."

"Kay mom."

Brittany left the room and walked downstairs. Sugar got up and went to take a quick shower. After her shower she made a quick call to Mr. Motta telling him she was on her way to the school and to meet her and Rory there. She grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs. She had some breakfast and then they were off.

It took them 20 minutes to get to the school. Sugar got there just two minutes before Rory. Once Rory and his dads were there, the two hope that they don't want to walk them in. They don't and Sugar and Rory watch them drive off. Once they're out of sight, Sugar turns to Rory.

"Alright, well Mr. Motta should be waiting for us just around the corner. So, let's go."

….

**Hope you liked it. I'll just be taking one more long break so I can write a few chapters and be able to update regularly. (:**


	6. Sugar At McKinley

They've been in the past for a couple weeks now. Mr. Motta was able to get a house for him and Sugar, and Rory until the exchange student program got situated. He also got all the necessary paperwork that Sugar would need to get registered at McKinley last week. Yesterday, Mr. Motta took Sugar to get everything done for her to start McKinley right on the first day in a couple days.

Sugar wished she and Rory would be starting McKinley the same time, but it's gonna take a while for him to get put with a family, so she'll have to start alone.

The morning of her first day, Sugar was a little bit nervous. She didn't know why, she was never nervous for School, but then again she wasn't really going to know anybody aside from her moms and Rory's dads. She had Mr. Motta drive her, she hated buses.

When she got there she head straight to the main office to pick up her schedule as they told her to do when she registered the other day.

After grabbing it, she headed to her locker. She was searching for either of her moms or Rory's dad Kurt. She didn't see any of them however. The same thing went for the rest of the day.

When she got home, she went straight to Rory's room and threw herself on the bed and sighed.

"How was your day?"

Sugar lifted her head up. "Boring."

"Did you see your moms?"

"No. Hopefully I do tomorrow tho."

"Yeah."

"Want to go somewhere?"

"Where would we go?"

"I don't coffee shop maybe?"

"Sure."

"Kay, give me a few minutes to change."

"You're already dressed."

"Yeah, but I wore this to school. You know I don't like wearing the same outfit outside School."

"Right, you're picky."

"Shut up." She sticks her tongue out at him and walks out.

5 minutes later Sugar come back in and gets Rory. The two walk downstairs and told Mr. Motta they were heading out.

It took them 20 minutes to get to the Lima Bean. Rory remembered his dads telling him that they always went there after school everyday so he was hoping to see them. Sure enough, when they got there, he spotted them sitting a few tables away, holding hands. He couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see his dads like this, he was so use to hearing them fight all the time.

Sugar noticed Rory stop and saw his dads. She smiled as well. "They really do love each other."

"Yeah. It's nice not seeing them fight. But anyway, let's go get our coffee."

The two walked over to the counter, Rory looking back at his dads once more.

* * *

><p>Sugar found the start of the second day as boring as the first. It wasn't until lunch that she finally got to see her moms.<p>

She was sitting a few tables away from them and the rest of the New Directions. She kept glancing down at them every now and then. She was so happy to see them. She tried not to look too often.

She watched them as they sang with the New Directions. She always knew her moms were talented.

After lunch, she had her last two classes. Both of which were boring.

She was happy too have seen her moms today. She hopes to see them again tomorrow. She had also tried out for Glee Club. She hopes to be in it and get close with her moms.

I think that kinda sucks..

Oh well. I should have the next chapter posted next week. (:


	7. Sugar's Big Plan

**Ahh! I feel bad! I always promise not to take long updates but no matter what I always do! So sorry!**

**Well here's the next chapter, enjoy! (:**

**Oh, and Happy 4th of July! :D  
><strong>

**...**

Sugar's first week at McKinley didn't go as she had expected. She didn't get into the New Directions so she wasn't going to get close to her moms that way. She thinks about the possibility of joining the Cheerio's, but she has never been that interested in cheerleading and her moms always tried pushing it on her. So that idea was out as well. She needed a plan.

Sugar was laying on her bed trying to come up with a plan, when Rory comes in.

"Hey Sug."

"Hi Rory."

"What you doing?"

Sugar sits up. "Thinking."

"About what?" Rory sits down on the bed next to Sugar.

"A way to get close to my moms. Glee Club, no go. Cheerio's, um no thanks. I need to figure this out. If I don't get close to them, how will I be able to figure out what happened with them?" Sugar groans and throws herself back on the bed. "This is so frustrating. I need a plan."

"Hmm, well you know what your moms are into. You'll figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess. So, any news of when you'll be coming to McKinley. I could use my bestfriend."

"Um, not sure. Could be another week or so."

"Oh. And it's not like we can really hang out hang out at school. Since we have to pretended we don't know each other. You know, I'm starting to think this was a sucky plan."

"Come on, it'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do. So how was school today?"

"Eh. I saw my moms like once. Didn't see your dads tho. But we know where to go for that." Sugar smiles.

"Yeah."

"Well I need to think of a plan."

"I'll let you think then. And if I think of one I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

Rory smiles and leaves. Sugar lays there trying to think of a plan. She thinks about things her moms told her about high school. This was the year Glee was almost torn apart. Mercedes was getting fed up of being back-up for Rachel and she did quit once. Her mom Santana told her how she almost quit, with Rory's dad Blaine transferring and him and Rachel basically getting all the solo's.

Sugar bolts up. That's it! She thinks. She gets off the bed and races downstairs. "Rory!" She looks around for him but doesn't see him. "Rory!" She yells his name again and she runs back upstairs. She's about to yell his name again when he comes out of the guest room where he's staying until the exchange student thing works out.

"What?"

She grabs onto his shoulders as she stops in front of him. "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"The plan. Come on." She grabs his hand and guides him into her room. They sit down on the bed.

"Ok. What's the plan?"

"Well you know how I told you about how my moms told me things weren't so great with Glee this year and how she was close to quitting like Aunt Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was just thinking about it and that's when it hit me. What if she does quit? And my mom Britt too."

"You want your moms to quit Glee?"

"Yeah. But here comes the second part. I make another Glee Club they can join."

"What? How can you make a second Glee Club at McKinley? I mean we both know it's not that popular to begin with."

"Yeah I know, but if I can make a second one for me and my moms they can easily get Cheerio's to join. I mean this is the year my mom gets head cheerleader."

"I guess it's a good plan. But I mean, who are you even gonna get to coach a second Glee Club?"

"I have the perfect person in mind. Someone who's a great coach. And very talented." Sugar smiles.

"You're not going to tell me who it is are you?"

"Not yet. I have to make sure I can make this happen first."

"Well, ok. Good luck Sug. I hope it works out."

"Me too. Well I gotta go talk to Mr. Motta. You know where he is?"

"Um, I think he was downstairs last time I saw him."

"Ok. Thanks boo." Sugar gets up and gives Rory a kiss on the forehead and heads out. She makes her way downstairs to look for Mr. Motta.

She finds him sitting in the kitchen and walks in and sits down in the chair across from him. "Hey Mr. M. So I have a question for you."

Mr. Motta looks up. "Ok, what is it?"

* * *

><p>It takes a couple days for Sugar's plan to get situated. She's sitting with Mr. Motta in Figgin's office. She's been waiting for a few minutes so far and couldn't wait any longer. Sugar sits on Mr. Motta's lap with her arm around her shoulder.<p>

5 minutes later, in walks Shelby Corcoran. Part of Sugar wonders if she chose the right person. She knows that this year was tough for her Aunt Quinn and she also know she gave her baby to Shelby. And then there's Rachel. She just hopes that neither of those will be much of an issue.

Figgin's sits them down. "So Mr. Motta just so I'm clear, in exchange for this very generous donation, all I have to do is hire Miss. Corcoran to start a second Show Choir at McKinley which features your daughter?"

"For which I will cover any and all costs." He pats Sugar's hand. "My Sugar's a super nova Figgy."

"You have a deal."

Sugar smiles to herself. She pulled off the first part of her plan. She got Shelby here. Sure, she had to go threw a lot of trouble finding her. But hopefully it just all works out. She couldn't wait to get home to tell Rory.

* * *

><p>As soon as she got home, she ran right upstairs to Rory's room. She jumps right on the bed almost knocking him off. She grabs him before he falls and laughs. "Sorry."<p>

"It's ok. What's got you so excited?" He laughs.

"My plan." Sugar smiles.

"Are you gonna tell me about it now?"

"Yes. So I had Mr. Motta track down the best person for the job, Shelby Corcoran."

"Shelby? As is my Aunt Rachel's mom Shelby?"

"Yeah. I mean I know there could be some issues there, and with Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck too, but she's honestly the best person for the job. She won so many National Competitions."

"Yeah, but there really could be some drama there."

"I know. I just couldn't think of anyone else." They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Sugar speaks again. "Now I just hope I can get my moms there."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yeah."

**...**

**I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter so it should be long till my next update. (:**


	8. Rory At McKinley, Finally

**Very very very very sorry for the loonnnnnggg break. I couldn't post anything cause I lost internet. But no worries, I'm back to writing now.**

...

It's been a week since Sugar got Shelby to start the second Glee Club. So far it's only her and Mercedes. She's still trying to work out a plan for her moms to join. She knows her mom Santana gets annoyed with the New Directions soon and she's hoping she'll decided to join, and if she joins then her mom Brittany joins. It's almost a done deal. But how will it happen?

Rory finds out what family he'll be staying with for the exchange student program today and Sugar just can't wait to finally have him with her at McKinley. Yes, she won't be able to just go up and talk to him like she could cause they can't know each other here. That's the hard part. She would always go up to Rory and complain about her day. Now she can't. She's not even sure if she'll even get to see him much. She hopes they at least have some classes together that way they could talk at school.

Sugar walks in the house to find Rory in the living room. She sits down on the couch next to him. "So, did you find out where you'll be staying yet?"

"Not yet. I think it'll be soon tho. I mean I'll start school Monday or Tuesday."

"Good. I can't wait till you get to McKinley. Hopefully we have classes together."

"I'm sure we will. I mean we're both Sophomores."

"Yeah. You still gonna join Glee with your dads right?"

"Of course. Wish you'd be there tho."

"Yeah. But I have my plan."

Rory goes to say something as Mr. Motta walks in. Sugar and Rory both stand up. Mr. Motta holds out the papers and Rory walks over and takes them from his hand.

"So, who's the family?"

Rory looks up from the papers and smiles. "It's one of your moms."

"Really?" Sugars walks over to Rory and grabs the papers from his hands and reads the name. "Brittany Pierce." Sugar can't help but smile. This is awesome! She thinks to herself. Sugar looks up at Rory. "You have to get close with her. Just in case my plan doesn't work so well and she doesn't quit New Directions, because she's alot closer with everyone than my mom Santana."

"Ok. I'll try."

"Yay!" She hugs him. "Ok, so when do you start school?"

"Um, it says, Tuesday."

"Perfect. Can't wait. I'll have to try my hardest not to just run up and hug you the second I see you." Sugar laughs.

"Yeah, same." Sugar and Rory just smile at each other.

"Well, I guess we should go get your stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well, come on." She grabs Rory's arm and the two head upstairs.

...

Rory was with Brittany for a couple days before actually starting at McKinley. Rory always knew how Sugar's mom was in High School, but actually staying with her and seeing it for himself was diferent. The first thing Brittany had asked him, was if he was a leprechaun. Rory didn't know how to react to this, but he played it off, thinking she wouldn't remember.

Rory first day at McKinley wasn't the greatest. Being a new kid was hard enough, but a forigen exchange student, Rory realized was even worse. The fact that he and Sugar couldn't interect in anyway untill they met in a shared class or something didn't make him feel any better. He was halfway through his day and didn't see Sugar in any of his classes. He was at his locker when Brittany walked up.

"So, how's your first day going?"

"Uhm, fine." Rory said in his best Irish accent he could manage.

"Well I'm sorry is people are being mean. They're all stupid. So, I was thinking, if you're really a leprechaun, that means I get wishes, right."

"Uh, yeah, I-I guess you do."

"Awesome! I just have to be sure you're not lying to me, so for my first wish, I want an all marshmellow box of Lucky Charms. I hate the cereal pieces, they get to soggy."

"O-Ok."

"You can do it, right?"

"Of course I can."

"Good. So I'll see you later, I have to go find my friend, Santana. You met her this morning, she picked us up."

"Yeah." Rory smiled. Seeing Sugar's moms together, happy, was really great. And he knew Sugar must me extreamly happy.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye."

Rory headed off to his next class, trying to think about what Brittany wanted. How in the world was he going to get a box of only marshmellows? He got an idea. He had a few minutes before he had to go to class, and plus he was new so he could just say he got lost. He headed out and went to the store. He bought a few boxes of Lucky Charms and headed back to school. He found an empty class room and sat down at the table. He opens a box and dumps it on the table. He starts to sort the marshmellows and ceareal. The bell goes off and he's done with one box. He looks at his schedual and notices he has a study hall. He decides to skip it and finish with the cereal.

He gets done with another box and starts on the next one. He hears someone at the door and looks up. His eyes get wide, and a smile comes on his face. It takes all he has not to run up and hug the man in the doorway, so he just plays it off.

"Finn Hudson." That's all he says.

Finn looks confuesd. "You know who I am?"

"Sure. You lead your team to Nationals, only to get disqualified for toung kissing your girlfriend for ten minutes." He says, remember the story his dads told him.

Finn blushes a little bit. "So you watch YouTube." Finn sees the cereal on the table. "What's all this?"

"Oh. I'm staying at the home of Brittany Pierce and, well, she thinks I'm a leprechaun and that she gets three wishes and her first wish was for an all marshmellow box of Lucky Charms."

"And you're doing all this, for Brittany."

"Well, yeah."

"Hey listen, Rory right?"

"Yeah."

"Rory. Can I ask you a, a favor? I mean I know we just met and everything, but you're staying with Brittany, so maybe you could help me out."

"Sure."

"Can you just, keep an eye out, on Brittany and her friend Santana. I just, I need to know if either of them are thinking about leaving the New Directions."

"Uh, sure Finn."

"Cool. So, uhm, you need some help with this?"

"Sure." Rory smiles.

...

Rory and Finn were able to finish sorting the Luck Charms by the end of the day. When Rory brought it back to Brittany, she was thrilled.

"Oh my god! Thank you!"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all really."

"Well, for my next wish, I want Lord Tubington to poop candy."

"Poop candy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Great! Well I have to go meet up with Tana. Bye leprechaun." Brittany skips off.

Rory's phone rings and he notices that it's Sugar. "Oh my god, hi."

"Hi. I hated not being able to see you today. I wish we could talk. School's not the same."

"I know." Rory was still doing his accent.

"You know, that accent's kinda cute."

"Yeah?" He smiles.

"Yeah. So, how was your first day?"

"Uhm, it was ok. Your mom thinks I'm a leprechaun."

Sugar laughs. "Oh my god, she does?"

"Yeah. You weren't wrong about your mom. Either mom, actually."

"Yeah, she's so nice now it's weird to see her be this mean. I almost don't like it. But then I remind myself that she's my mom and it makes things easier to handle."

"Yeah."

"Hey, did you see your dads at all yet?"

"No, but I did see my Uncle Finn."

"Really? That's great. Is he as goofy as he is now?"

"Uhm, yeah he kinda is." Rory laughs. "I did almost call him Uncle tho."

"We have to watch those things. They can't know who we really are."

"I know. Don't worry, I stopped myself."

"Good. So, you find a way to get into the Glee club yet?"

"Not yet, but I think my Uncle Finn is kinda my friend now, so maybe he'll mention it or something."

"Yeah, maybe. Are you working on momma Britt yet?"

"Oh, about that.."

"Rory, you promised me!"

"I can't exactly tell her to go join a diffrent Glee club without really kinda spilling our secret, Suggie."

"I know, but you said you'd help push it."

"Did you offer her an in yet?"

"No. But Auntie Mercedes has. I told her we need more people and that maybe she should get some other people who might be unhappy in the New Directions and she mention momma Tana. But I don't know anything yet."

"Well, if your mom mentions it, I could try and persuade her your way. But, I would have to break the news to Uncle Finn."

"Why?"

"I sorta promised him I'd tell him if I heard anything about her or Tana leaving Glee."

Sugar sighs. "Ok. But I need my moms in this Glee club. And you have to find a way into your dads."

"I know, Suggie."

"Well, hopefully this works out."

"Hopefully."

"Well I guess I should let you go. Bye Rory."

"Bye Suggie." Rory hangs up the phone.

...

Rory wasn't sure how he would pull of Brittany's next wish. How was he supposed to make it look like her cat pooped candy? Rory's second day at school went alright. He and Sugar did infact have a class together. It was the last class of the day, but that didn't matter. They even managed to sit next to each other, that way they'd be able to maybe talk to each other in the halls.

The bell rang to singal the end of the day.

"So." Sugar said. "Auntie Mercedes said momma Tana agreed to join, only if momma Britt would. Rory, you have to get her to join, please."

"How do I bring it up, Suggie?"

"I don't know. Maybe momma Tana can just convince her."

"I hope this works out for you, Suggie I do."

"I know. Thanks." She goes to hug him but remebers that they were not suppose to know each other, at least that well. She looks around."This sucks. I wish I could just walk up and hug you whenever I want."

"Me too." Rory smiles.

"Well, we do have this class together so maybe we can at least talk in the halls now. I would love that."

"I know. I'm sure it'll be fine to at least talk." He smiles.

Sugar smiles. "Well, I'd better go."

"Yeah. See you later."

"Meet me at the Lima Bean?"

"Of course." He smiles.

"Kay. Bye Rory." She walks off. Rory sighs and watches her leaves. He's been wanting to tell her that he likes her for a few months now, but always chickens out. He's snapped out of his thoughts when Brittany walks up to him.

"Hey lepracan."

"Hey Brittany."

"So, uhm, I have Glee club today so I didn't know if you'd want me to call my mom to pick you up?"

"Uh, that's fine. I like walking."

"Ok." Santana comes walking up.

"Hey Britt-Britt." She glances at Rory. "You coming to Glee?"

"Yeah." She turns back to Rory. "So you sure you don't want me to call my mom?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, if you say so. Come on, Tana." Brittany walks off, but Santana stays behind.

"One sec, Britt-Britt." She smiles at her and turns to Rory. "So, question Ireland. Do you like Brittany?"

"What?"

"Do you like her? She told me about the little wishes." Rory starts to talk but Santana stops him. "Brittany may seem like this little helpless girl who'll believe just about anything you'd tell her, but she's not. She's actually realy smart and amazing. Don't toy with her."

"I'm not."

"Well, here's the deal. Britt thinks you have some kinda of magic powers or whatever. So you're gonna give me a wish."

"Uh-"

"No. You're gonna makes this happen. See, I want to leave Glee for Shelby's new little group. Brittany won't just leave with me, so that's what I want. I wish for Brittany to come with me to Sehbly's group. Make it happen Ireland." She walks off, leaving Rory stunned.

...

Rory knew he was supposed to make sure Brittany joined Sugar's group, he just didn't think it would happen this was.

Rory looks in Brittany's room to see if she's there. When he sees she's not, he walks in. He takes the candybar out of his pocket and opens it. He walks over to Lord Tubington's liter box and goes to put it in. Brittany walks in the room.

"What are you doing?"

Rory stands up and turns to Brittany. He smiles. "Look." He says and points to the liter box.

Brittany walks over and looks. When she sees the candy, she smiles. "You did it!" She hugs him.

He smiles and shrugs. "Eh, no problem."

Brittany sat on the bed. "I don't know what to wish for next."

Rory decided to get this over with. he sighs. "Listen, Brittany. Your friend Santna found out I'm a leprechaun. And, well, she wished for you to join the new all girls group with her."

Brittany looked up. "She did?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Huh. I don't want to disapoint anybody in the New Direction's. But, it was her wish and you can't go against a wish. I guess I have to."

...

The next day at school, Brittany and Santana joined Sugar's group. Rory went to look for Finn. He found him with Rachel at his locker. He hated to have to do this, but he walked up to him.

"Hey, Finn."

Fin turns to Rory. "Hey dude. Uhm, Rory, this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel this is Rory. He's the new exchange student living with Brittany."

Rachel smiles and holds out her hand. "Hi."

Rory shakes her hand and smiles. "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you. I gotta go find Kurt and try and get him to talk to me." She kisses Finn and walks off.

Finn turns to Rory. "So, what's up?"

"Finn, I'm sorry. Brittany said she's gonna join that group with Santana."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I figured she'd go if Santana went. We need more people to join. I mean, we got Quinn back, but with Mercedes, Santana and Brittany gone, were're short 3 people." Finn closes his locker and leans againt it. "Hey. Do uhm, do you sing, at all?"

"Yeah, I can sing."

"You wanna join Glee? Just, come to the choir room after school today and sing something. If you want to." He shrugs. "Well I gotta get to class. See ya dude." Finn slaps his shoulder and walks off.

...

Rory went to the choir room like Finn said. He had to try not and smile when he saw his dads sitting together holding hands. He loved seeing them happy. He sang his song and was welcomed into the Glee Club.

Rory's very happy to be able to see his dads everyday now. He waits for Sugar outside the school. She comes out with her moms and when she spots Rory she smiles. She says bye to them and walks over towards Rory. When everyones gone, she runs and hugs him.

"Oh my god, thank you!"

Rory smiiles. "You're welcome."

"Seriously, I'm so happy. I get to spend everyday with them. And jsut seeing how happy they are. I love you!" She hugs him again and kisses his cheek. "So, how was your day?"

"Good." He smiles. "I got to join Glee with my dads."

"Oh my god, that's awesome! Looks like we both had great days."

"Yeah. It would be better if we saw each other more tho."

Sugar smiles. "I know."

...

**Took me a while to finish this, I know.**

**I do have internet back now so I won't take as long to update next time.**

**I have plenty of chapters coming soon. Please be patient(;**

**Let me know what you think. (:**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an update. Things have been so hectic lately. We're in the middle of a move and I barely have the time to actually sit down and write, tho I have done some. I don't want to post any chapter untill I can update at least once a week. I feel kind of bad for neglecting the story, but my life's crazy right now. Plus I've been under some stress because of my bitch of a neighbor, but thankfully she is no longer an issue. I really hope we get settled in soon, and get internet back. But for now, the only internet I'll have is whenever I can get to the Library. Maybe I'll post a chapter here and there, but don't expect much. **

**Once again, I feel really bad but I have to do this. Don't worry, I have not given up on the story. I'll try to keep you guys updated on any news possible.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Sorry, not a new chapter. Just an update. **

**So we are moving into our new apartment Friday so I will be very busy for a bit with moving and then unpacking everything. And then we have to wait a while before getting internet. But hopefully within the next couple months or so we'll have it and I can start giving you guys more regular updates instead of spacing them out for like, months. lol. **

**So yeah. Just a little update on things. Please be patient with me. **

**~Olivia (:**


End file.
